Shipyard
Levels Dock Level 1.png|Dock Level 1 Dock Level 2.png|Dock Level 2 Dock Level 3.png|Dock Level 3 Anchorage Level 4.png|Anchorage Level 4 Anchorage Level 5.png|Anchorage Level 5 Anchorage Level 6.jpg|Anchorage Level 6 Shipyard Level 7.jpg|Shipyard Level 7 Shipyard Level 8.jpg|Shipyard Level 8 Shipyard Level 9.jpg|Shipyard Level 9 Shipyard Level 10.jpg|Shipyard Level 10 Shipyard Level 11.jpg|Shipyard Level 11 General Information * The Shipyard '''is an unique building where players can earn daily dock bonuses from ships by participating in a League and sending expeditions for rewards. * The '''Shipyard is unlocked in the Bronze Age. It has a fixed location at the base side and can't be destroyed. * As the levels increase, the destinations of the upgraded level would replace the destinations of the previous level and they are more rewarding than the level before. * Some rewards of expeditions include troop tactics, museum resources, and Trade Goods. * The Shipyard currently has 10 levels. * The Shipyard starts with 1 expedition slot. It gets an additional expedition slot at level 4 and level 7. * Available expeditions include both the current and previous level. For example, a level 7 dock includes both level 6 and level 7 expeditions. *The Shipyard starts as the Dock '''from level 1 to 3. It becomes the '''Anchorage from level 4 to 6. Finally, it becomes the Shipyard at level 7 and up. *You can add a General to an exploration to increase the rewards from it. The General will be unavailable while on the exploration. *The Library level 9 book Shipping, Chapter 5, reduces the citizens sent on expeditions by 1. *Troop Tactic cards gained on expeditions all have the same flag; a thick white line in the middle, surrounded by thin red lines, thin white lines, and lastly blue lines on the edges. Historical Description * The earliest known Dock is found at Wadi al-Jarf along the Red Sea in Egypt, dating back to 2,500 B.C.(E.), where archaeologists found jars and archors. Another dock was found at Lothal in India, dating back to 2,400 B.C.(E.), which was used to service ships. Statistics *The High Seas update revamped all expeditions time and citizens numbers. This symbol means that the expedition information is outdated. *The Treasure of the world update introduced museum items to the shipyard Trivia * Before 'The High Seas' v4.7 Update, the Dock primarily was used for daily Dock bonuses. The Dock kept the same primitive look, level, and function for all of the Ages. * There is a rule of physics error when upgrading a Shipyard were citizens walk on water to upgrade the building. That has not been fixed yet. * The names Big Huge Games gave for this economic building comes from the company's previous game Rise of Nations. Plus, the names change at a specific age just like in DomiNations. The Dock is available at the Ancient Age(Pre-Classical Age). The Dock changes to the Anchorage at the Gunpowder Age. The Anchorage changes to the Shipyard at the Industrial Age. * The 'The Republic of the Philippines v7.3' update changed dock levels 8-10; namely it added more museum supplies. Reference * Wikipedia Category:Economy Buildings Category:Dock